


A Rose By Any Other Name

by kennelsfordogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Terrible writing, Why Does This Exist, excuse my 13yr old self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennelsfordogs/pseuds/kennelsfordogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other. Or so everyone thinks... Harry Potter Next Gen: Scorose R&R please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which I Give An Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my fic! This is my first fic, so if you could leave some reviews, that would be great! This is the prologue so it’s a bit short, but the other chapters definitely longer. Thank you!

Rose Weasley loved a lot of things in her life. She loved her family, her friends, learning new things, Hogsmeade trips, and much more. More than anything, though, she loved Hogwarts. Not just the building, everything that came with it. The lessons and the grounds and Hagrid and the feasts, but mostly, she loved to hate Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy was at the top of her ‘Things I Hate’ list, above Potions and Professor Cunnigham. Even more than Ivy Hanson, even! Her and Malfoy were in a 5-year rivalry that started when Rose’s father had said ‘ _Make sure you beat him_ _in every test, Rosie.’_ And she had. Well, nearly. At the end of first year, they drew in every subject. And the same in second year. And in third year they tied again, except Rose beat him in Muggle Studies, but he got an O in Divination. Their rivalry outshone everyone else’s in the school, and by their 5th Year, everyone had gotten used to it, if a little tired.

This story is their journey from rivals to lovers, from enemies to friends. It’s the story of Rose, of Scorpius. Of Albus and Millie. Of Lily and Hugo. But most of all it’s the story of how a little rivalry can turn into something so much more.


	2. In Which I Make An Enemy (And A Friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out a day early, mainly because it’s the end of school so we have no homework, which means FREE TIME!!

_September 1 st 2017_

I stepped up onto the train just as the whistle was blowing, hurrying up into a carriage.

‘Bye, Mum!’ I shouted, eager to get away, _finally._ I had been waiting for this day for all eleven years of my life.

‘Good Luck, Rosie!’ Mum yelled back. Merlin, was she crying?

‘Bye!’ I waved, before dragging Al into a corridor. Albus, or Al as he likes to be known as, was my cousin and best friend. The youngest son of Harry Potter, he was under a lot of pressure to live up to Dad and elder brother, James. He was extremely nervous, though also because James kept teasing him and saying that he would end up in Slytherin. James was in third year, and he was the resident trouble maker at Hogwarts, along with my other cousin, Fred.

I got a last shot of my parents; Mum, still sobbing and Dad awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. I guess they never really got past the ‘awkward’ stage in their relationship. Hugo was looking sadly at the train with Lily, probably longingly awaiting the day they get to go to Hogwarts. I turned back around to face Al, who was walking quickly behind me.

‘Hurry up! All the compartments will be taken!’ I said, pulling him along.

And they were. At the end of the train there was only one compartment left. Inside were a boy with white-blonde hair and grey eyes, sitting with a girl with dark skin and long black hair. The boy looked weirdly familiar.

‘I guess this is the only one left.’ Al said, defeated. ‘Can we sit here? ‘he asked the boy and girl. ‘Everywhere else is full.’

‘Sure.’ The boy pointed to the two seats opposite them. ‘This is Ivy and I’m- ‘

Suddenly, it clicked. ‘You’re Scorpius Malfoy!’ I exclaimed. ‘I can’t sit with you! My parents will kill me!’ I glanced at Al. ‘Come on, I don’t want to get in trouble before we even _get_ to school.’

‘But-.’ Al started.

‘Sorry, Al.’ I explained. ‘I’m not sitting here. I don’t want to sit with a _Malfoy,’_ I said, storming into the corridor.

A few hours later, we were in the entrance hall. Hogwarts was beyond my wildest expectations. The grounds were huge, and the castle rose above the horizon in a display of grandeur. Albus had sat with Scorpius the whole trip, so I guess I was alone in this after all. The entrance hall filled my vision, and the students that would be in my year all looked around in awe. I spotted Al, Scorpius and the girl, _Ivy_ , I reminded myself, standing at the back of the group. Suddenly, a tall man in robes appeared. He had long brown hair, that seemed to be styled in a way _trying_ to be fashionable, though failing desperately. His pointed nose seemed to be trying to sniff out some kind of horrible smell, and his green eyes were cold.

‘Hello, children.’ he said. ‘I am Professor Cunningham, deputy head, head of Slytherin house and Potions master.’

I didn’t like him already.

‘There are three houses. Gryffindor,’ he pulled a face, ‘Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We will go into the Great Hall shortly where you will try on the Sorting Hat, which will place you in the house that best suits you.’

The doors opened and I caught a glimpse of the hall. The ceiling seemed to stretch on endlessly, the night sky going on forever. The four tables, for each of the houses, stretched the length of the hall, and at the front there was a long table, presumably for the teachers. In front of that there was a stool with a rather ragged hat sitting on it. Students around me started whispering to each other. I, personally wasn’t sure what house I wanted to be in, or what house I would be in but definitely not Slytherin. A majority of our family were in Gryffindor, though, so there was the possibility that I would be a Gryffindor, too.  The thought of being in Slytherin made me want to throw up. We arrived at the front of the hall, and suddenly the hat began to sing. After the song finished, Professor Cunningham started reading out names.

‘Anderson, Emma.’

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’ The hat declared.

‘Brown, Oliver.’

‘GRYFFINDOR!’

The girl Malfoy was sitting with on the train, Ivy Hanson, was sorted into Slytherin. The list went on and on, till we reached ‘Scorpius Malfoy.’

The hall instantly went quiet, anticipating the sorting of the Death Eater’s son. I would have thought that he would immediately been placed in Slytherin, but no. In fact, he sat there with the hat jammed on his head for several minutes before the hat reluctantly called out: ‘SLYTHERIN!’

However, I was the most worried when it came to Albus. Before we left, he was obsessively nervous about being placed in Slytherin. But now that he seemed to be best friends with _Scorpius Malfoy,_ I wasn’t so sure. Al slowly approached the stool, and placed the hat on his head. After a brief quiet, the hat yelled: ‘SLYHERIN!’

A deafening silence met my ears. I could see James in the crowd, with Fred, sitting at the Gryffindor table. There was a space next to them that I could tell they were saving for Al. They’re faces fell, but after a second James’ changed to angry. The Slytherins were too shocked to clap, and by the time they started it was too awkward already. I don’t think they fully comprehend the fact that they got a Potter. The only people who seemed to be happy were Malfoy, the _bastard,_ and that Ivy Hanson. Suddenly, it was my turn.

‘Weasley, Rose.’

I approached the stool cautiously, a placed the hat on my head.

 _Ahh, another Weasley._ A voice in my head said all of a sudden. _‘But you’re a bit different from the others, aren’t you? Very smart… You’ve got quite a brain in there. Better be…_ RAVENCLAW!’

Ravenclaw. I guess that’s fine. The Great Hall erupted in thunderous applause. I collapsed into my seat on the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

‘I’m Millie Nelson.’ She said, sticking her hand out. ‘Well, Millicent, but only my mum calls me that.’

‘Rose Weasley.’ I replied, shaking her hand. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘Where do you come from? I’m Muggle-Born. I only just realised I was a witch a couple of months ago. I’m so excited to go to school here! How do they do the ceiling?’ she asked, pointing above her, talking at a million miles an hour.

‘It’s charmed to look like the sky outside,’ I confided, ‘I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.’

‘Is that one of the school books?’ she asked, excitedly ‘Because I’ve read all of those and I don’t think it was in there.’

‘Oh, no,’ I said, shaking my head, ‘It’s my Mum’s. She had it when she was at Hogwarts. I can lend it to you if you want.’

‘That would be great!’

I liked this girl already. We chatted for the whole of dinner and long into the night, before settling into our soft blue, four-poster beds.

The next day, I threw on my Ravenclaw uniform and stormed downstairs to breakfast. In the Great Hall, Albus was sitting alone at the Slytherin table.

‘Your new friends decided to ditch you?’ I asked, walking over to his table.

‘Rose!’ He said abruptly, dropping his spoon into his cereal. ‘And no, they haven’t ditched me, I just woke up early.’

‘So you’re ditching them?’

‘Rose, please. I understand- ‘

‘No! You don’t! I thought we were going to be together at school. We would be in the same house and have the same friends. Instead you’re in _Slytherin!’_

‘Well you’re in Ravenclaw. I highly doubt that I would have ended up in there.’

‘That’s not the point! We’re in different houses and your friends with a _Malfoy!’_

‘ _Scorpius_ happens to be a very nice person.’

‘How do you know that? You’ve only known him a day! You know what? I can’t deal with this anymore!’ I started to turn around and go back to my table, when he grabbed my wrist.

‘Come on, Rose! I know you don’t like be being in this house, but I’m in here now, you can’t change it! You don’t have to like Scorpius, or Ivy, but at least be nice to me! We’re best friends! We have been for years! Please, Rose.’

I knew defeat when it came.

‘Fine,’ I said. I knew I wouldn’t survive these seven years without Al. He was my best friend, and we had always done everything together. ‘We’re still best friends, but just saying, I’m not hanging around with Malfoy and whoever else you sit with.’ I looked up to see Malfoy and Hanson walking into the hall, waving at Al. ‘I better go.’ I said, giving one last smile to Al, ‘Sorry.’


	3. In Which Everybody Cries

**Chapter 2: In Which Everybody Cries**

_2nd May 2018_

I woke up excitedly, looking forward to another day of classes to beat Malfoy in, when I realised what day it was today. The 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. That meant that my parents as well as Uncle Harry had come up to school, which also meant major embarrassment for me and my cousins. The school would be hosting a compulsory service in the morning, before class continued as usual in the afternoon, where Uncle Harry would also do a guest talk in our Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I suppose the Battle had affected so many people, as an end to one of the most devastating wars of the last century, a ceremony held at school would not only allow for grieving for people who had lost someone in the battle, but as an opportunity to teach us about our world’s history without us falling asleep during it (which is normally what happens in History of Magic). As daughter of two of the most beloved heroes of the war, I, along with all of my cousins, were expected to be on our best behaviour.

I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the bathroom, as I knew how crazy it would get once everyone else had woken up. Apart from Millie, the other three girls in my dorm were Clara Baker, a rather friendly muggle-born who I talked to occasionally, Leah Stewart, a fun-loving half-blood who, while knowing how to have a good time, wasn’t a particularly good student and Gabriella Adams, a snobbish pure-blood, who was occasionally nice to me. You’d think she had something against my family (then again, maybe she did). Today I was wearing a cute black dress with a cardigan, and if I could get my hair to stay straight, I might do something nice to it.

I was walking down to breakfast, when I heard sobbing coming out of a broom cupboard. It was probably just another one of those first-years who think crying about everything is cool. I knocked on the door, prepared to tell them to shut up, or maybe be nice and earn some brownie points with the first years.

“Go away.” A voice said. Hang on, I knew that voice from somewhere…

“Malfoy?” I yelled, throwing the door open. “What’re you doing in there?”

“Be quiet!” He whisper-shouted. “Just leave.”

“No way!” I said. “Scorpius Malfoy crying? I’ve got to stay and find out why,” I said jokingly, moving myself into the cupboard as well. Though seriously, why was he crying? Malfoy didn’t seem the crying type to me and though, sure people in our year had definitely cried, most of them were cry-baby Hufflepuffs like Alfie Booth, who start crying when the stupidest things happen.

I sat down on one of the upturned buckets and turned to face him.

“So? Why is the famously cold, Slytherin supreme, crying his heart out in a broom cupboard?” I said mockingly.

“You know what day it is, right?” Malfoy asked quietly.

“It’s the twentieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.” I said. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Don't you know who my family are?” he asked.

Of course I knew. Malfoy’s family had fought in the last wizarding war, but on the side of Voldemort. Obviously some people wouldn’t want his family to be allowed into the ceremony.

“I went down to breakfast this morning and was immediately jeered at. They called me ‘Death Eater scum’, I was even told to go ‘back to Azkaban.’” He said vehemently. “Why can’t they understand that I am not my grandfather!” he said, his voice raising in a crescendo. “Or even my father.” He turned to me. “You of all people, you should understand. Don’t you ever get judged by what your parents did?”

I guess I was, though I hadn’t really thought about it like that. Sure, my whole family was famous, though for a good thing. The whole wizarding world was in awe of Uncle Harry, and I suppose Malfoy got the same thing, though the exact opposite.

“Yeah…”

“You know what, Weasley? You aren’t really doing anything to help. Just go back to your pure-blood hating feast won’t you?” He turned his head back around.

“Sorry, Malfoy! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just… I’m not very good at comforting people, that’s all. Just, come on!” I said, pushing the door open, the light blinding my eyes for a moment. “Don’t listen to them. You’re not your grandfather, or your father, you’re your own person!”

Malfoy looked at me, shocked. “You’re…you’re actually helping me?”

“We’ll show them who you really are!” I pulled his hand and dragged him into the Great Hall. “Go sit with your friends.” I said. I could see Al waving his hand at Malfoy. Malfoy walked over and I sat down, grabbing a leftover copy of the Daily Prophet.

“What were you doing with Malfoy?” Millie asked.

“Just giving him advice.” I replied. “Hopefully it doesn’t mean that I have to be nice to him. I was doing a kind thing.”

“Rose Weasley? Kind?’ Millie gasped, feigning surprise.

“You know I can be nice sometimes.”

“Yeah, sometimes.” Millie replied cheekily.

* * *

 

During the ceremony I saw Malfoy deftly ignoring anyone who seemed to say something that he disagreed with, sticking to Al’s side. Well, I guess my work paid off after all!


	4. In Which I Made A Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...so where have I been? I'm not even sure. I fell in love with K-Pop and ruined my life and now I don't even know what I'm doing but this whole time I've actually had two extra chapters sitting on my computer so I just thought I'd update??? Uhh, yeah, that's all, read it and omg it's probably horrible I haven't read it in like two years...

“Hey! Weasley! You prepared to lose the Quidditch tomorrow?” A voice yells from across the hallway.

“Sure, Malfoy.” I rolled my eyes. “Actually, are _you_ prepared to lose the Quidditch tomorrow?” I retorted back. I was chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and Malfoy and Al were both on the Slytherin team. Gryffindor had won the House Cup the last couple of years, and now every other house was trying their best in Quidditch in order to win the House Cup. Even Hufflepuff had gotten a decent team together. Our captain, Scarlet Hemingway, had made us practice at least three times a week, and our game with Slytherin was coming up tomorrow. “With you as seeker, I’m surprised that Slytherin is even allowed to play, you’re a danger to the school.”

“Well Weasley, what about you, huh? Still apologizing to Sarah Blackman?” I fumed at the comment, stopping in the middle of the hall and turning to glare at. Why did he keep having to bring that up? It was an accident, seriously.

“Scorpius!” A cheerful voice called out.

Albus noticed me glaring at his best friend, daggers shooting out of my eyes. “Seriously, guys? Can you not argue for two seconds?”

“Fine.” I sighed. “But it’s not over yet, Malfoy. If you win Quidditch I’ll pay you a galleon, and vice versa.” I smile, smug.

“Wait-what about if you win I’ll pay you _3_ galleons.” He obviously thought we were going to lose, but ha! He hadn’t seen our secret weapon yet. We secretly had a new seeker, my cousin Lucy Weasley, and boy was she talented. You’d never expect someone with Uncle Percy as a father to be so good at Quidditch.

“Deal.” I said, satisfied with my bargain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We lost the Quidditch. Malfoy caught the snitch within the first 15 minutes of the game, though Lucy gave a good try. I was eating dinner with Millie in the Great Hall, desperately trying not to turn around and face Malfoy. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.

“So, you going to pay Malfoy then?” Millie asked.

“No way!” I whispered. “I will not let him take advantage of our defeat! I will not give in to him!”

“He’s coming this way!”

Millie and I immediately started whispering and laughing to each other, trying to throw Malfoy off our scent. He wasn’t buying it.

“What’s so funny, ladies?” I heard him ask.

“Nothing, Malfoy. It’s none of your business.” Millie retorted back at him. “Just go back to your fellow Slytherins. You aren’t welcome here at the Ravenclaw table.”

Ignoring her, he turned to me. “Pay up.”

“Pay what?” I asked innocently.

“That galleon you said you’d pay me if we won Quidditch. Or, I’m sorry, do you not remember how sure you’d be that you would the Quidditch match. Ravenclaw’s no match for me.”

“Fine.” I said. “But not now, I don’t have it on me. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at 9. I’ll pay you then.”

He nodded. “You better be there.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quietly snuck out of the common room, wanting to get this over with quickly in order to do my homework. Malfoy was waiting, fiddling with his wand.

“Malfoy,” I said, approaching him. “Here’s the galleon.” I handed it over to him. Our hands touch, and I felt a spark go between us.

“Weasley.”

Suddenly his hand was on my waist, and his mouth was on mine. I melted into the kiss, pulling him closer. Then I realised that I was kissing Scorpius Malfoy, my mortal enemy, a _Slytherin_! I pushed him away from me, disgusted. What was he thinking? And to think that I actually kissed him back! I ran up the staircase back to the Ravenclaw tower, shoving the moment out of my mind.

“You’re telling me the Scorpius Malfoy _kissed you_?” Millie said, once we were alone in our dorm.

“ _Yes!_ And I _kissed him back!_ ” I groaned, lying down on my bed. “He probably thinks I like him!”

“Okay, so this is what you’re going to do.” Millie said, our plan of action forming in her mind. “Go with someone to Hogsmeade, hopefully Malfoy will get jealous and then leave you alone.” Millie shrugged. “Plenty of boys have asked you before, just say yes this time!”

“Fine.” I stand up. “But what about _now_ I don’t want to go into the Great Hall and have to talk to Malfoy.”

“Just ignore him.” Millie grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, when we arrived, there were no seats facing away from Malfoy, so we were forced to face him. The moment we walked in, we could hear Ivy Hanson’s loud giggles and immediately looked to see where they were coming from. Ivy was leaning on to Malfoy’s arm as he tried to drink his pumpkin juice, and as I saw him glance up to look at me, I quickly put my head down.

The whole of breakfast, I avoided looking up, even though I could feel his stare on me the entire time.

When the time came to go to Hogsmeade, I pulled my shoes on quickly and raced downstairs. I was going with Oliver Brown, a Gryffindor in my year, who Lily had gotten to ask me out. It did seem a little sad, having to get my younger cousin to ask out boys for me, but Lily had overheard Millie and I talking about it, and decided to pitch in.

I had left my long, red hair out of its usual ponytail, and was set to meet Oliver at the entrance hall, when I bumped into Malfoy.

“Malfoy,” I said, a faint red colour spreading to my cheeks, “Can you _please_ get out of my way?”

“Weasley,” he said, surprised. Then, he seemed to remember who he was talking to. “Weasley,” he said again, “What are you doing here?”

“I actually managed to get a date,” I said presumptuously, “Unlike _some_ people around here.”

Malfoy was going down to Hogsmeade with Al and Millie, which was what I normally did, but _appearances!_

Oliver was just in my sight, “Sorry, Malfoy, gotta dash!” I ran off towards Oliver, hoping that Malfoy looked as shocked as I hoped he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kind of lazy with my editing...and ahh do I even ship Scorose anymore??? After the Cursed Child... *covers hand with mouth* Shh! We don't talk about that 'book'....
> 
> 'Our hands touch, and I felt a spark go between us.' Oh my god I just read that line and cringed so much, but ahh I should write something else, but I'm not really sure what... Leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
